


milk ~

by Clara890



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Hybrids, Lovely, M/M, Milk, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara890/pseuds/Clara890
Summary: kageyama loves milk, and today, his owner will give him special milk.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	milk ~

"Tap" "Tap" "Tap"

You could hear the noise of a ball against the wall, in a totally white room, a million balls of many sizes and colors, it seemed like a toy store if not for the bed and the nightstand that accompanied it.

That was the fourth kageyama tobio, a wolf hybrid, it was compared at an auction for $ 10,000,000 a very rare species, you can find wolf-like dog hybrids, but not wolf hybrids.

With jet black hair, navy blue eyes and a beautiful tail, Kageyama played with a ball and the wall, sitting on the floor threw a volleyball at the wall, he loved balls, the soft ones he bit into and with the big ones he played with the wall and sometimes with its owner.

He got up from the floor with ball in hand and saw the bedside clock, it was already 4:30, it meant milk time! If there's one thing Kageyama loves more than balls, it was milk.

Unfortunately, he is only allowed to take a box in the morning, afternoon and if he behaved well, before going to sleep.

-Oikawa-san should not be long in coming- Kageyama told himself to go get his milk, today it would take strawberry flavor, its owner had a huge milk cellar and he only allowed him to take a box every so often, it was very bad.

He started walking over the huge house, threw the ball in the air and caught it, then he repeated the process, he knew the house by heart, so it was not necessary to see where it was going. How wrong I was.

The sound of a vase breaking and subsequently a ball falling and bouncing a couple of times was heard before stopping.

Kageyama widened his eyes who put that vase there? Yesterday he was not.

-oh no, Oikawa-San will be angry- tobio hurried to pick up the pieces, if he was lucky Oikawa-San still wouldn't come.

-Tobio-chan ~! - Oikawa's melodious voice was heard entering, Kageyama hurried to pick up the pieces.

Oikawa was surprised not to see his beloved tobio, he always came to receive him, he checked his watch, but no, it was not time to sleep for tobio, indeed, it was time for his milk.

He put his briefcase on the table and started up, calling for Kageyama.

-tobio-chan ~ where are you? - he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and when he came back he saw kageyama on the ground, it seemed he was picking up something.

-Honey ...? - Oikawa approached, he noticed the ball that was next to the child, oh, I already understood what happened.

"Tobio!" He yelled and approached Kageyama who tensed and released what he had picked up, turned to his owner and under his ears.

-I-I'm sorry Oikawa-San, I just wanted to go have milk- she tried to excuse herself.

-I told you not to play with balls while you walk! Look what you've done! '' Oikawa approached and joined Kageyama.

-Oikawa-san I ...-

-Go to your room! -

-b-but- his ears twitched in fear.

-No milk for you! -

-sitobio got up and grabbed his ball with teary eyes.

Oikawa sighed and began to collect the remains of the vase, today had been a long day in the hospital, that's right, Oikawa was a renowned neurosurgeon and former professional volleyball player, still playing in his little spare time.

He finished cleaning and made sure everything was clean, then he went to Kageyama's room, gave him a lecture and made sure he wasn't hurt by the glass.

But when he was about to knock on the door, he stopped at the sound of sobs, gave a sigh, and turned to go.

While Tobio was in a ball with the ball hugged, he cried for two things, the first because he had angered his beloved owner, the second because he would not drink his milk.

Then he heard how his door was opened, but he stood there trying to hold back those treacherous tears.

Oikawa approached Kageyama, she knew she was crying and now she was trying to be strong, that gave her a lot of tenderness.

He sat on the bed.

-tobio- he called but the named just tensed.

-tobio-chan I brought you milk- kageyama got up quickly and remained sitting on the bed, still with tearful eyes and lowered ears, he also pouted to try to look like always.

"Isn't Oikawa-San angry?" He asked, looking down.

"No, it was an accident, right?" Tobio looked very adorable to get angry.

Kageyama looked up still with his pout and nodded.

-Can I drink milk? - I ask hopefully

-Sure honey, come here- Oikawa sat Kageyama on his legs while giving him a box of strawberry flavored milk, Kageyama grabbed it and immediately uncovered it to drink.

Oikawa gazed at Kageyama, as he grabbed the milk box and drank with enthusiasm, he imagined a good blowjob from Kageyama, for a long time he wanted to do it with Kageyama, but he was so innocent that he could not, luck that Kageyama was not so attached to his crotch, because he would surely ask why that happened to him.

"Did I save many lives today, Oikawa-San?" He stopped drinking for a moment to ask.

-That's right- Oikawa began to caress the child's hair, he smiled and began to drink again, he also caressed his little ears.

-I finished Oikawa-San- tobio gave the box to the older and he put it aside.

Kageyama had a little milk still on his lips, Oikawa didn't hold back and gave Kageyama a quick kiss, he blushed and hid his face on the older man's chest.

"O-oikawa-San?" He asked shyly.

Oikawa laughed at how cute Toby was.

-Yeah, ya tobio-chan, don't get so shy- kageyama saw him with a pout, blushing and with his ears drooping, Oikawa just can't take it anymore.

-Tobio, do you want more milk? - Tobio was strange because he couldn't take more than one box of milk, but he would never waste milk.

"I ... can I ..?" Oikawa suppressed a grunt at such a beautiful image.

-Yes baby, but this milk in mine, do you want it? -

"Yes!" Oikawa caressed him and then lowered him to the height of his legs, then lowered the zipper of his pants and took out his erect member, kageyama blushed.

-Honey, the milk is in here, you have to suck to get it out- kageyama blushed approached, it was so beautiful.

He stuck out his tongue and timidly passed over the older man's penis, he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Suck it like a lollipop, but don't stick your teeth in, yes, honey?" Kageyama nodded and put it in his mouth.

Kageyama's mouth was so warm, it felt delicious, it started with slow thrusts as Kageyama grabbed with his hands and unconsciously massaged it.

Soon a loud growl was heard from Oikawa, Kageyama walked away with a white liquid in his mouth and dripping from his lips.

"Swallow it, honey" Kageyama obeyed and swallowed it all.

Kageyama was so cute, I would make it up to him for that, yes, I would buy him whatever balls he wanted the next time they went out.

-Oikawa-San, m-it hurts below- Oikawa came out of his cloud of satisfaction and saw where the child points, his baby had had an erection.

-aaww, tobio-chan you were excited- kageyama blushed and looked down.

-Come on honey, now I'll help you- Oikawa felt Kageyama on his legs again, he took off his pants and continued to observe him well, he was very beautiful.

-I'll make you feel good love- Oikawa kissed those pretty lips of Tobio, then leaned back taking Kageyama with him.

That afternoon Oikawa was finally able to enter kageyama.

"You have a lot of balls scattered, haven't you fallen?" Oikawa asked lying down and hugging Toby.

-some times- he confessed ashamed.

"I'll make a room for all your balls" he kissed her on the head.

Kageyama's tail was clinging to Oikawa.

-Oikawa-San- called him

-What's going on honey? - He asked sweetly, knowing what he was going to ask.

-Can I have more milk tomorrow? - Oikawa sorio touched.

-yes baby I'll give you two boxes when you get up-

-b-but I want Oikawa-San's l-milk too- Oikawa opened his eyes in surprise and got up to see Kageyama trying to hide his blush, Kageyama was very calm and did not complain, much less asked for something other than milk Even all the balls were never ordered directly, Kageyama looked from the showcase and he bought it to see him happy, but that he asked for more of his milk, it was ... beautifully exciting.

-Oh love, I've gotten hard again, come, I'll give you more milk- Kageyama got up a bit sore.

For now I would only give him milk, for now.

Kageyama now had a new favorite milk, it was sweet and it was from Oikawa-San.

Because Oikawa eats a lot of fruit.

There was a growl from the room.

"Do you like my milk, darling?" He asked, stroking Kageyama's ears.

Kageyama nodded happily as he brushed off traces of semen, then went back to snuggling with his owner.  
Tonight I wanted to sleep with him, it didn't matter if I had a job tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the most milk day.

**Author's Note:**

> you like me? sorry if there were mistakes or inconsistencies.


End file.
